


Girl's Night

by zennie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennie/pseuds/zennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lucy drag Alex to a club for Girl's Night. A little Directorship one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

Lights strobed and pulsed as music pounded through the club, filling the cavernous space like a physical manifestation, and Alex dropped her phone onto the table once more with a sigh, more than a little peeved that Hank hadn’t called her in. She could really use a work emergency right now, she thought, as she cast an eye to the dance floor, catching the outline of her sister against the blinding sweep of lights. Lucy was facing her as they danced, so Alex caught glimpses of her face, pale under the shock of dark hair. The two of them had abandoned her in the large corner booth after their attempts to cajole her out onto the dance floor had failed.

The club scene didn’t have much of a pull on her anymore, not since that night when Hank had recruited her into the DEO, and it was decidedly more boring when she was nursing a single finger of bourbon for two hours instead of inhaling a line of shots. Not that she drank much anymore, just when her mother was in town, or when Kara dragged her out for a girl’s night, like tonight. 

Kara had decided they needed to let loose, so she had dragged them out to a dance club instead of the usual whiskey bar where they could unwind amid the worn leather couches and mid-century shaded lamps. Vasquez had heard Kara’s plans and declined. Alex wished she had been able to hold her ground against Kara’s puppy-dog look, but she had relented, as always. 

Kara flashed Lucy a smile and touched her arm before heading toward Alex. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. Just people watching.”

“Cat texted me. I have to go rescue a layout.” Kara smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Can you make sure Lucy gets home ok?”

Alex smiled at her sister’s protective nature and nodded. With one last wave to Alex, and then to Lucy, Kara threaded her way through the jumbled mass of dancers and was gone. A few seconds later, Lucy weaved her way back to the table, glancing in the direction Kara had gone before sliding into the booth beside Alex. Heat flowed off her body as she leaned in, her perfume filling the space between them. 

“Work emergency,” Alex explained dryly, and then added, “CatCo, not DEO.”

Nodding, Lucy took a sip of her water while her eyes swept the dance floor; her leg was still pressed against Alex’s, close, almost uncomfortably close, given the large half-circle booth they had. “So do you want to dance … or are you just going to sit here and look dangerous all night?”

“Dangerous?”

“Yes, dangerous. And broody. You’ve been nursing that drink and shooting daggers all night at anyone who got close to Kara and me. I half-expected you to come to my rescue when that guy tried to grab my ass.”

Alex shrugged, taking another sip of her bourbon. “It seemed to me that you had everything covered.” The guy in question was probably on his way to an emergency room, given the way Lucy had twisted his wrist when she forcibly removed his hand. “Dance clubs are not my thing anymore, but you can go dance if you want.”

Lucy contemplated the dance floor again before turning back to the woman beside her; Alex could feel Lucy’s eyes scrutinizing her profile until she finally turned. “What?”

“Take me home.”

“Are you ready to leave? I can get a cab…”

A sigh, loud enough to be heard over the music, cut her off. “For such a smart woman, you can be incredibly slow.” 

Alex started to protest when a warm hand gripped her knee, pulling her attention back to Lucy and the sharp green eyes, fixed on hers. She leaned in, so close her breath stirred Alex’s hair, and repeated, “Take. Me. Home.”

Comprehension dawned, slowly. Alex raised her glass, stopping midway to her mouth as Lucy’s fingers stroked her knee, and she cast the other woman a sideways glance before completing the action and draining the glass. But the warmth of alcohol hitting her stomach was nothing compared to the heat flooding her body as Lucy’s hand crept higher. 

Suddenly, she gave a bark of laughter and set her glass down, reaching to remove Lucy’s hand and place it squarely on the her own knee. “Good one. You almost had me believing that you were serious.” Done with the dance club and whatever game Lucy was playing, Alex started to slide out of the booth, only to be caught by Lucy’s hand on her arm.

The lights swept the corner, lighting up Lucy’s face, and for a second, her green eyes glowed with an intensity Alex rarely saw outside of an interrogation room. “I am serious.”

“You’re drunk,” Alex suggested, even though she had only seen Lucy drink water all evening.

“No, but I could be. Should we get drunk?” Her thumb stroked a sensitive spot along Alex’s elbow, and Alex wanted to squirm out of reach but she didn’t. The touch sparked a longing deep within, reminding her that she hadn’t been intimate, or even on a date, for entirely too long. 

“Lucy, stop it. This isn’t funny.” But Lucy wasn’t laughing; she was gazing at Alex with such intensity, even desire, and Alex couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at her like that. Before she could reconsider, Alex slid closer to the other woman, her fingers sliding through dark hair to cup Lucy’s head, holding her steady as Alex’s chin dipped lower. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling your bluff,” Alex whispered as she captured Lucy’s mouth with her own for a light, soft kiss. She expected Lucy to pull away, or at most, respond with a short, perfunctory kiss. What she didn’t expect was Lucy’s hand sliding around her waist to pull her closer, her own hands tangling in Lucy’s hair to tilt her head further back, or Lucy’s lips parting to allow Alex to deepen the kiss. She especially didn’t expect Lucy to moan what sounded like her name as her tongue teased the other woman’s lips or the sudden heat flowing through her, molten and heavy as their bodies pressed together with a shocking urgency. 

The leather gave beneath Lucy as Alex pressed her back, breaking the kiss to reposition and attack Lucy’s mouth from a better angle, all caution thrown to the wind. The world seemed to spin off its axis when Lucy’s hand slid under the hem of her t-shirt and stroked the small of her back, the light touch sending shivers down Alex’s spine. Alex finally broke the kiss, watching as Lucy’s eyes slowly blinked open. 

Breathless, both from the kiss and the dark intent in Lucy’s eyes, Alex attempted to extract herself, needing breathing room and distance, but Lucy anchored her in place, her tongue peeking out to moisten her lips. 

Alex swallowed, tamping down on the temptation to capture those lips again, and reminded herself sternly that this was Lucy, her co-worker, and not necessarily one she was comfortable or friendly with. “This is not happening.”

“It better be. I’m not the type to take cold showers.” Lucy curled her fingers and lightly scored her fingernails across Alex’s skin, smiling as the other woman gasped softly. “Now take me home before we do something in this club that will get us arrested.”

***

Alex closed and locked the door, her movements slow and deliberate as she took a few seconds to breathe away from the intoxicating closeness of the dark-haired woman. Lucy hadn’t taken no for an answer in the club, and she had managed to keep herself in close proximity the whole cab ride over, as if she were afraid Alex might make a run for it. And not without reason, as Alex wondered, for the millionth time since they had left the club, what she was doing bringing a co-worker home, especially the beautiful and enigmatic Lucy Lane. She wondered if it was too late to lock herself on the other side of the door, or if she could call her sister to fly her far, far away from the mistake she seemed on the verge of making. 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

Alex turned to lean against the door, her hands behind her back. Lucy was perched on the arm of her sofa, the light from a small lamp casting her face into shadow. She wore her silky, sleeveless designer top like a model, her hair effortlessly mussed, and Alex felt dowdy in comparison in her black v-neck t-shirt and worn jeans. “Third? Fourth?” Lucy smiled at the attempted joke. “Shouldn’t I be? This… really isn’t a good idea.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side and watched Alex, and Alex saw a flash of green under the wing of dark hair that tumbled over Lucy’s forehead. As the silence grew, Alex felt like she was being dissected, carefully analyzed and labelled, and she didn’t want to know what Lucy was thinking. 

“Do you want a drink?” Alex asked, in an effort to deflect the deepening tension. 

“No. I want you.” 

The words froze Alex against the door. “Excuse me?” 

“I want you.”

It didn’t sound any more credible the second time, and Alex knew she must look like the proverbial deer in the headlights as she stared blankly at Lucy.

“Do you know how long I worked to orchestrate this girl’s night?”

“What?”

“To get Kara to invite you and make sure you came? To spoof Cat’s phone so I could get you alone?”

“Wait, what…” 

“Like I said, for such a smart woman, you can be very clueless.” Lucy’s eyes locked with hers, and there was something dark and possessive in the gaze, and Alex could feel herself being drawn in, in spite of her doubts and misgivings. 

“Come here.” The command seemed to break the spell that kept her frozen in place. Alex pushed off the door, slipping her leather jacket off and throwing it over the back of a chair. 

“You are crazy.” Alex drifted closer; she was running out of delaying tactics, and she was on the losing side of the battle in fighting Lucy’s single-minded determination and her own insatiable curiosity. This would probably end up being a terrible decision, but she would deal with it in the cold light of day. Tonight, in the moonlight with Lucy looking at her like that, it was a perfect storm of circumstance to make just such a mistake.

Lucy rose as she approached, meeting her with an embrace and a spine-tingling kiss, her arms circling Alex’s waist to meld their bodies together. Fingers skimmed her hips and along her ribs, the feather-like touch making her shiver, as Lucy peeled her t-shirt up and off. Alex fought the impulse to wrap her arms around her body, suddenly bashful under Lucy’s gaze, but when the shorter woman pulled her down for a kiss, the heat between them evaporated any shyness. Lucy tossed Alex’s shirt toward the couch, and the loud crash and sudden darkness that enveloped them made them both jump. Alex chuckled, “I think you just broke my lamp.” 

“Mmm hmm,” Lucy muttered against her skin as she brushed Alex’s jaw with her lips and then began kissing her way down Alex’s neck and along her shoulder, her fingers digging into Alex’s hips while her teeth nibbled at sensitive skin at the base of Alex’s neck. 

Alex forgot how to breathe as Lucy toyed with her body, fingers drifting up her back and across her stomach, then higher to tease her breasts. For a second, she wondered what she looked like to the other woman, capitulating so quickly and easily, but she forced herself to not care, to let her body overwhelm her noisy brain for once. Lucy made it easy, leaning back against the couch to prop herself up and slide her leg between Alex’s. 

Alex caught Lucy’s chin, tilting Lucy’s head up so she could use her superior height to claim Lucy’s mouth in a deep, searing kiss, breaking apart only for a second to slide Lucy’s top over her head. The sight of Lucy’s skin gleaming in the moonlight was intoxicating, and Alex redoubled her assault on Lucy’s mouth, fearlessly taking advantage of Lucy’s willing surrender. She felt Lucy’s knees buckle as they tumbled back onto the couch, off-balance, before they rolled sideways and onto the rug with a muffled thud. 

A snicker of laughter broke out, but it was quickly lost as fingers and mouths continued to explore. Alex pushed the coffee table aside with her foot without breaking contact, giving them more room. Somehow, Lucy had ended up on top of her, and Alex held her there, brushing hair back behind Lucy’s ear to stare up at those beautiful green eyes, clouded with desire. Alex met her halfway as Lucy dipped her head, unable to last even a few seconds without Lucy’s mouth on hers.

Alex ran fingers lightly up Lucy’s back, finding and unhooking her bra before tangling in her hair once more to hold for another kiss. Her tongue darted into Lucy’s mouth, eliciting a low groan. Lucy slid back and off, laughing a little at the little noise of disgust as she settled just out of Alex’s reach to pull her bra off, the moonlight framing her shoulders and breasts in a pale glow. Alex curved up, watching as her own fingers brushed along Lucy’s ribs, skirting her breasts, the light caresses teasing and not near enough if the small gasps of protest were any indication. Alex burned the image of Lucy into her memory, her back arched into Alex’s hands, her lip caught between her teeth. 

Urging her up so they could sit face-to-face, Lucy stripped Alex of her bra before running her fingers, and then her nails lightly down Alex’s back. A low growl broke the quiet and, eyes brightening, Lucy applied more pressure on her way up. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

“So very much.” Their mouths met once more, arms wrapped and hands tangled in hair, in the timeless dark. Like the moment of calm in the eye of a hurricane, their frantic explorations slowed and softened, the urgency banking while the intimacy built. The desire threatened to overwhelm but Alex held back to discover hidden secrets, the ticklish spot on Lucy’s elbow, the sensitive spot at the base of her neck that made her squirm. And she learned she loved to make Lucy squirm. 

Finally, Alex staggered to her feet, pulling Lucy up, a little too hard so Alex stumbled back, overturning something behind her with a low thump and earning a ripple of laughter. Still wrapped around each other, Alex walked Lucy down the hallway, sliding the loose fabric of her pants down her legs, suddenly impatient with the need to have Lucy naked and in her bed. 

Lucy’s knees hit the edge of the mattress, and she collapsed back, urging Alex down on top of her. She helped Alex shimmy out of her jeans, her fingers forceful once more as they explored Alex’s body. But they stilled when Alex started a slow journey down her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach. Alex’s tongue teased as her fingers made long slow sweeps up and down Lucy’s thighs. Each touch elicited a corresponding tremble in the muscles under her lips, a twitch every time her fingers completed their journey up her inner thighs. Soon Lucy was squirming under Alex’s hands and mouth, her breath hitching with every touch. 

Sliding a single finger through Lucy’s wetness earned her a stifled moan; Lucy’s hips bucked and her body followed the caress, a wordless plea, and Alex’s lips curved into a smile against Lucy’s stomach. She curled two fingers, parting Lucy, preparing Lucy, teasing one last time, before plunging in. Slowly, Alex built up a rhythm, taking her time, not sure she ever wanted the feeling of Lucy enveloping her, moving under her, to end. Finally, Alex lowered her head to taste, quickly building to a frenzied rhythm as her tongue and fingers drove Lucy over the edge, glad that her apartment was relatively sound-proofed as Lucy writhed and moaned. 

Propping up on her elbow, Alex brushed hair back from Lucy’s eyes, loving the sleepy smile on Lucy’s face. 

“You look smug,” Lucy teased. 

Alex chuckled softly. The blinds muted the light coming in from the windows, and the late night hushed any noise from the street, and Alex’s breath caught at the intimacy of it all. Lucy was sprawled across her bed, her fingers playing with Alex’s hair where it fell from behind her ears, gazing into Alex’s eyes and waiting for her to speak. “I have never seen anything more beautiful.”

Lucy’s fingers trailed down Alex’s cheek. “Me either.”

Alex shook her head, an automatic gesture, and Lucy caught her chin, holding her there until Alex met her eyes. “I can’t believe you don’t know how beautiful you are.”

Lucy didn’t give Alex time to respond; she pulled Alex on top of her, her leg parting Alex’s as their tongues clashed. This time, her nails sank deep into Alex’s back, and Alex had to catch herself to keep from collapsing onto the smaller woman. Unable to breathe, Alex broke the kiss to find Lucy smirking up at her. Grinding her leg into Alex, Lucy raised her head to catch Alex’s nipple in her teeth. Her back arched and her arms shook as Lucy flicked her tongue, alternating between light nibbling and sucking. Her hands tangling in the sheets, Alex fought for control, but Lucy was relentless with her leg, her nails, and her mouth, and Alex came with a body-shaking shudder. 

For a second, Alex stayed poised above Lucy, feeling the aftershocks ripple through her body, her back starting to relax and her arms starting to collapse, but Lucy gripped her hips and urged her forward until Alex had to catch the headboard to keep from falling. The hands on her hips held her still as Lucy’s tongue darted out, parting her wetness. 

“I don’t think I can…” Alex protested, but she could already feel the pressure building again as Lucy’s lips nuzzled her clitoris. 

“You will,” Lucy promised, her tongue pressing into Alex and driving her once again. 

After the fourth orgasm ripped through her body, Lucy finally let Alex collapse, her arms aching from gripping the headboard and her legs twitching and weak. She tried to roll off of the smaller woman, but Lucy clung to her, drawing Alex’s weight on her even more heavily. 

Alex brushed a kiss against Lucy’s jaw and snuggled against her neck, her eyes closing as she surrendered to sleep.

***

“Alex?” 

Alex groaned, tightening her grip around the naked woman in her arms. 

“Alex!” The second time her name was called, she realized it wasn’t part of some dream and it definitely wasn’t coming from Lucy, who was just blinking awake herself.

“Shit!” Alex bolted up in bed. “Kara…” Her voice raised, as if shouting was necessary for a woman with super hearing. “I’m… I’ll be out in a minute.”

Lucy smirked up at her from her warm nest in the comforter as Alex jumped out of the bed, hopping on one foot as she pulled on a pair of shorts that had been discarded in a corner chair and tried frantically to smooth her hair into something manageable. Lucy grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and tossed it at the panicked woman, who mouthed ‘thank you’ before sprinting out the door to meet her sister.

Kara was already talking when Alex stumbled into the kitchen, wincing at the bright light spilling through the windows.“I brought you some donuts in case you needed a hangover remedy. You won’t believe it but Cat wasn’t the one who texted me last night and there was no... “ Kara’s litany of words came to sudden stop. “What happened here?”

“Huh?” Alex looked at where her sister was gesturing, seeing the living room for the first time in the morning sunlight. Her coffee table was tilted at a weird angle, a chair was overturned, and a lamp lay shattered on the floor. “Oh.”

Kara turned to look at her, an eyebrow arched quizzically. “Did someone break in?”

“No, um….” Alex reached for the takeout coffee cup with her name on it, needing something to hide behind as her sister’s eyes bored into hers. “It’s fine, it’s just…” 

“Someone’s here.” For a second, she looked ready to bolt down the hall, and Alex stepped in front of her to block her path.

Damn super siblings and their super hearing. “Yes.” Alex confirmed, and when Kara’s hand went toward her glasses, Alex held up a finger, “And do not use your vision to look into my bedroom.”

“Bedroom?” Kara’s lips curled into a silly grin. “Really?” Alex waved her hand, and Kara lowered her voice to a loud stage whisper. “You brought someone home? From the club last night?”

Alex sipped her coffee, willing it to start working faster and make her dazed brain work.

“Wait, what about Lucy?” 

Alex nearly spit her drink out, but Kara didn’t notice. “What about Lucy?”

“Did you ditch Lucy at the bar to bring home some guy? Alex… I can’t believe you, I asked you to take care of her…”

“She didn’t ditch me.....” Lucy stepped into the room, wearing one of Alex’s t-shirts, the hem of which brushed the tops of her thighs. “And she definitely took very good care of me.”

If she could have melted into the floor at that moment, Alex would have gladly done it. A blush rushed down her ears and heated her face and Alex wondered if there was some truth to the urban legend of spontaneous human combustion after all. Although she would be hard-pressed to cite the cause, between the choked noises her sister was making and Lucy’s well-toned legs that she couldn’t seem to stop ogling. 

Kara’s mouth opened and closed several times before any words came out. “Oh.” Kara cast a shocked look at her sister and then to the woman sauntering into the kitchen. “Lucy, hi... Oh.” Her wide eyes went back to the destroyed living room and then back to Alex. “OH.”

Alex shrugged and took another sip of her coffee, wishing she had some kind of teleportation superpower as the blush burned its way down her chest. 

“Is that coffee?” Lucy came padding up beside Alex, slipping the cup out of her hand to take a sip before handing it back, her body settling against Alex’s hip almost possessively. “Did you want a donut?” she asked Kara.

“I… I… work.” Kara’s hands gestured vaguely behind her, toward the door. After a deep breath, she seemed to compose herself enough to form a complete sentence. “I have work. And..” her eyes darted between the two women again, “a therapist appointment to schedule…” She cast a last glance at Alex, mouthing the words ‘call me’ as she fled out the door.

Lucy wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, and Alex turned in the embrace to look down at the shorter woman. “That was mean.” 

“What? I saved you from an awkward conversation later.” She captured the coffee cup again and took a sip, an evil grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. “If anything, you should be thanking me.”

“Is that what I should be doing?” Alex took the coffee cup back and set it on the counter to snake her arm around Lucy’s waist, earning a surprised exhalation as she pulled Lucy close and kissed her. 

“You owe me a lamp.”


End file.
